


Would you please stop feeding my goddamn cat!

by weirdash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Kinda AU, Post Season 4, Pre Season 5, it got a little angsty, just writing out some supercorp feels lol, kara is a dumbass that feeds said cat, lena has a cat, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdash/pseuds/weirdash
Summary: Lena notices one day that her cat is getting fat when she hasn’t changed her diet…. So, who’s feeding her.Aka the story where Kara has been flying up to Lena’s apartment when Lena isn’t there to feed Lena’s cat, Bailey.(I followed my cat and discovered you were the one giving them extra food/treats AU – prompt idea from daily AU prompts on Tumblr)(post-season 4, pre-season 5)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 365





	Would you please stop feeding my goddamn cat!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone giving this a read! I’m not an amazing writer by any standards, but I saw this prompt and knew I had to do something for it hahaha (also let’s pretend that Kara gave Lena the watch with the super signal in it wayyyyy back when not once Kara told Lena about her secret identity :D ) ((also this started out cute and turned a little angsty, sorry lmao))

The short man, apparently the best vet in National City, stands across from Lena scrutinising her cat. Not even minutes later after a couple pokes and prods, he places the clipboard he’s holding down on a small desk.

“Yes, I’m sorry to tell you Miss Luthor, but Bailey is overweight. You may need to reconsider the diet you are- “

Lena raises her eyebrows, already interrupting, “but I’ve always used the diet you recommended, so I’m unsure how this is even possible.”

The vet sighed, grabbing bailey off the cold metal table and putting her back in the cat carrier, where she quickly gets comfortable and dozes off.

Sitting down across from Lena now, he picks up his pen to take further notes, “Have you considered that there is someone else feeding her. I actually find that’s quite common.”

Lena starts shaking her head, “no I live on the 39th level of my complex, and I live by myself, there’s absolutely no way…”

The vet looks up when Lena pauses, “Are you okay, Miss Luthor?”

Lena stands, grabbing Bailey's cage, the cat meowing in shock at the sudden disturbance, and heads quickly for the door, “Yes I think I just figured out who’s doing this, thank you for your help, I’ll be back soon.”

The vet didn’t even get a goodbye out before Lena was out the front door.

\------------------------

The doors of the elevator open to Lena’s expansive apartment, Lena going straight to the kitchen where she puts down Bailey's cage and opens the cage door. The cat immediately bounds out and makes her way towards Lena’s study while Lena follows closely behind.

Shuffling paper and notebooks around, Lena sighs, until she sees Bailey playing with something shiny.

It’s the damn watch Supergirl gave her, exactly what she was looking.

“Ahhhh yeah, of course, you have it. You’ve probably been calling her yourself for extra treats.”

Sitting down at her desk and running her fingers through Bailey's fur, she presses the button to summon the girl of steel.

And she does, in quite a dramatic fashion too. Landing on the balcony, Supergirl is immediately inside the apartment looking for the reason the distress button was pressed.

Not finding one and looking very perplexed, she finally sees Lena, sitting in her study with Bailey purring on her lap.

Supergirl stops and pulls in a deep breath, “Hey, you called, is everything okay???”

Lena cuts to the chase, “Have you been feeding my cat? I know you like to hang around when you think I don’t notice.”

Supergirl immediately looks guilty and begins to look for a quick exit.

“no…. I’d never do that,” Supergirl stutters out, getting more nervous by the second. She moves to push up glasses that aren’t there, a trait Lena noticed long ago that Kara and Supergirl share.

Lena just sighs and stands up, walking past Supergirl and moving towards the kitchen. Once there, she immediately opens a drawer and reaches for a glass, grabbing the bottle of whiskey still left on the marble counter from the previous night. Supergirl just nervously follows her, now seemingly unsure of what is happening.

Sliding a glass towards her, Lena beckons for Supergirl to take a seat on one of the stools. She willingly accepts the glass but doesn’t drink from it, just observes Lena carefully.

Moving around to join her, Lena leans against the counter, not even two feet from where the girl of steel is nervously swishing around her drink, “Supergirl, there’s really no need to lie, you are the only person who is even remotely capable of doing this and I know you took a liking to her-”

“Miss Luthor, I really don’t- “

Lena puts her drink down, with more force than was probably required, startling the woman across from her, “Kara, will you just admit you feed my damn cat!!!”

The look of shock that crosses Kara’s face when she hears her name was almost worth recording.

“You- you just called me Kara…. When…”

Lena moves away from the counter now, confident that if she actually looks at Kara, she’ll break down, “Lex told me. Right before he died. I figured you’d own up to it in your own time… I’m sorry it just slipped out.”

Kara jumps up, moving towards Lena and immediately starts to ramble, “Lena what do you mean you’re sorry? This is all my fault. I was going to tell you I swear- “

Lena finally turns to Kara, tears slipping down her face, “Kara, it's okay, I get it. I’m a Luthor, I couldn’t be trusted- “

Kara takes another step forward at the sound of Lena’s voice breaking, this time gently grabbing Lena’s face and wiping the tears away. Lena just leans into the warm hands of the woman in front of her, closing her eyes.

Kara does her best to catch Lena’s eye, and Lena eventually gives in and looks at her. Kara sighs softly when she sees the pain there and pulls Lena to the couch.

Once seated, Kara pulls Lena in close, grabbing Lena’s hands into her own, “Lena, it was never about that. When people find out about my identity, they tend to get hurt. I was selfish. I told myself I was trying to protect you… because the thought of you getting hurt because of me was unbearable. And part of me loved that someone finally just knew me as Kara, not as Supergirl. It was nice to feel… human… I was selfish and stupid, and honestly, the longer I left it, the harder it became to tell you. I’m so sorry, you should’ve known from the beginning,” Kara pauses and sucks in a deep breath, “You deserved to know. More than anyone.”

Lena just looks at their hands tangled together, unsure of exactly how to proceed.

Finally letting out a shaky breath, Lena looks up, “Kara, I don’t blame you. I really don’t. I just wish you had the chance to tell me yourself. I’m sorry Lex took that from you.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t have had the strength to do it myself...” Kara trails off.

It was only then that Lena realised just how close they had gotten. She can see every little detail of Kara’s face. The exact colour of her eyes, the way her golden hair is shifting in the light breeze coming through the open balcony doors, the soft smile that always lingers after she’s finished laughing. Everything. It's only now Lena realises just how beautiful Kara truly is.

Its, of course, at that moment Bailey decides she needs attention, jumping on the couch between them and scaring them both.

Laughing through the tears at Bailey’s interruption, Lena straightens up, only pulling her hands away from Kara’s for a second to wipe away the tears from her face.

“We do still have to talk about you feeding Bailey when I’m not here.”

Snorting, Kara just rolls her eyes and begins to pat the cat that’s now in her lap.

They talk until the sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Here was my thought process for the cat’s name if anyone was curious. At first, I tried liquors we knew Lena drank, cause I just couldn’t think of anything else that Lena would name a cat ahahha but then weeks later (and I do literally mean it took me weeks to think of this) it hit me… Baileys Irish Cream… get it… cause Katie is Irish… hahaha so from there, bailey was born.
> 
> find me on twitter @weirdashh


End file.
